


Hallway shadows

by Pork_and_brobeans



Category: Blue Mountain State
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Bro Code, Injury, alex you poor child, bms, im sorry, protective Thad, they're together if you squint only a liitle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pork_and_brobeans/pseuds/Pork_and_brobeans
Summary: Alex finds himself in a situation he had never expected.





	1. Chapter 1

The party had begun like any other successful goat house drunk fest, speakers blasting beats, reverberating off everything and everyone shaking the walls and with it birthed excitement. It was a thick mash of sweating lusty bodies grinding together, beer dripping from chins and tangled tongues.

Alex weaved through the crowd his heart thumbing in his chest as two girls approached him for a moment and stopped to dance with him. Soft arms curled around his shoulders and chest he danced. Peering through the sweeping lights the quarter back caught the eyes of an enthusiastic Thad who greedily gulped down his mojito.  
Usually Alex wouldn't seek out a friend but instead stay focused on girls, but lately since the badger incident it became much more enjoyable to be around an impulsively loud spirited Thad. As the girls moved on to the next man Alex maneuvered himself through the mass heading toward the bar where Thad sat.

Alex's path was intercepted by a hand that clasped upon his wrist and before he could react the brunet was whisked from the party and into one of the deserted hallways.

"Wha what are you-?" Alex stumbled skeptically at the dark silhouette who continued to lead him away from the lively celebration behind them

It must be Thad Alex mused to himself, though he didn't see his captain leave the bar, Moran jotted it down to his level of tipsy, he was probably too drunk to notice.  
The noise became muted as his leader pulled him further into the dark.

The quarterback hiccupped "Heyyyy, what crazy as shit plan are you cookin Thad?"

The broad figure chuckled before slowing down. Alex squinted suspicious of the deep chuckle "we're missin the party Thad"

No answer

"Hey... Thad?-"

The grip upon his wrist intensified as Alex was suddenly slammed against the wall a pained grunt echoing down the hall. Before he could protest a hand pressed against moran's mouth muffling any noises. Alex shot out his other arm in attempt to push the other away but failed and instead got that pinned too.

Alex's mind whirled in a drunken haze as he attempted to make sense of the situation. He was pinned against wall away from the party, alone in a dark hallway. As if his worst fears came to light the figure leaned in lips brushing against his ear.

"Who the fucks Thad?"

The foreign voice laughed quietly breath puffing against Alex's neck as the quarterbacks pulse skipped pupils expanding with the introduction of fear that flooded through his bloodstream. He jerked against the bruising grip on his wrists as he tried to wriggle himself free. His captor didn't take a liking to that however and instead pressed his weight into the smaller man trapping him against the wall.

"Why, aren't you a pretty one"

Alex choked and curled his hands into fists. Never in his life has he ever expected for something like this to happen, he could always take care of himself. He was a Freaking football player and this was the house where he slept at night.  
He squeezed his eyes shut as the face he couldn't properly see leant in closer to his. Slowly the hand slipped from his mouth before being quickly replaced with the pungent lips of a strange man drenched in the stench of liquor.

Alex reacted instantly, teeth sinking in deep enough to draw blood the attacker snatched his profusely bleeding lip back. The man cursed and with his free hand he inspected his lip before turning onto Alex. The dreaded sensation of a fist meeting Alex's stomach left the player spluttering in a pained gasp as he was hit again and again.

The offender was angry and planted a heavy blow to Moran's face before wrapping his fingers around the shorter males throat.

"Try that again fucker, and we'll see what happens"

Alex's heart caught in his throat as the situation became more and more real, the pain bringing him from his drunken stupor. The buzz replacing itself with a curdling fear.  
An invading hand snuck under Alex's shirt and explored before edging closer to the waistband of his pants.

Alex jolted his voice strained from panic "DonT touCH me!"

The football player was rewarded with a poisonous hand plummeting into his boxers "no one can hear you back here you stupid fuck"

Moran continued to thrash at the intrusion as tears begun to spring up in his eyes, because the bastard was right. Everyone was partying to drunk to notice a missing person, the music was loud and even if someone did notice his disappearance they would think that he was with a girl.

He was screwed

Moran only fought harder though, even if it was useless as he was much smaller than the other. "Don't!! FUCKIN- LET GO!"

The mans knee slipped in between Moran's legs incapacitating him further whist the hand unzipped and popped open the buttons of his jeans.  
Alex could feel the blood from his eyebrow trailing down his face into his mouth that and the taste of salty terrified tears.

"Don't, please don't!"

With a sudden crack echoing in the empty space his captor was suddenly missing leaving a bleeding Alex leaning on the wall. In front of him a buff blond was bashing the rapist with his fist.

"GET YOUR FUCKING SHIT STAIN HANDS OFF MY BRO"

Thad's lips were turned back in snarl as he furiously fought of the attacker his screeching voice rumbling in a newfound rage that even Alex wasn't aware of.  
The attacker crawled to his feet in haste as he skidded down the hall in a limping mess.

Thad huffed in deep breathes as he attempted to calm himself down. On the side Alex shuddered whilst listening to the hitching that accompanied him when he breathed.

"S-shit, hol-y shit" Alex stuttered Wetly drawing the attention of a wide eyed Thad.

Thad cautiously advanced on Alex looking traumatized as he reached out a comforting hand. The brunet flinched making Thad freeze.

"Moran..hey"

Honey eyes meeting blue Moran stumbled towards Thad before placing his hand on the captains shoulder. "Shit, sorry. I just-"

Thad interrupted taking Alex's outstretched arm he gently pulled his teammate into an embrace. Thad only became more worried when his friend complied instead of brushing him with something along the lines of 'that's gay'.

Moran's panicked voice continued to replay itself in Thad's head, 'please don't' he had said. He said that to Thad once a long time ago and he had ignored him, even if it was just for punishment for taking his pocket pussy he had gone to slam that door. And Moran had said the same thing 'please don't'  
He doesn't ever want to hear that again.

Alex melted into Thad's embrace and ignored the pain that radiated from his stomach.

"You ok, Moran?"

The quarterback nodded tiredly "yeah"

Thad didn't look so convinced "I'm going to kick everyone out"

"No, it's fine. I'm fine"

Thad stepped back peering into the weeping eyes of his friend framed by a trail of blood and a purpling bruise.

"Bullshit Moran, I like kicking people out anyway"

After a short silence Alex blinked tiredly "ok...yeah"

"I have your back Moran"

"I know"


	2. Nightmares suck balls

Discarded bottles and cans cluttered up most of the goat houses surfaces, forgotten with the party goers hurried exit a few hours before. Thad had kept up his word and screamed in every face close to him which effectively removed everyone. After the incident Alex had gone straight to his empty room undisturbed by drunkards and attempted sleep.  
Unconsciousness didn’t come easily however. The quarterback was left twisting in his sheets as they tangled his legs, restraining them. Normally the slight discomfort of knotting bed covers was hardly a problem, but that was long before a strange man had trapped him by his wrists with disturbing intentions.

Alex was always at the edge of sleep when this would happen. Disorientated the brunet would jolt awake and thrash to escape his bonds before realising his ludicrous actions. With a choked sigh Moran rubbed his hands along his face and kicked the blanket from his bed.

It was stupid he berated himself, but he couldn’t help it or the abundance of thoughts spinning in his mind. It left him unhinged as he constantly revisited the possibility that the offender could have returned to the goat house to finish his business. Murderers always return to the scene of the crime, wasn’t this the same?

Alex forced down a shudder as he leaped across the room to flick on the lights. It was childish he knew, but the yellow glow from the bulb made him feel so much better, safer even.  
The ache in his ribs was still painfully present as he returned to his mattress and curled into a ball and with this the darkness of sleep swallowed him.

 

The next morning Thad had inhaled his three bowls of lucky charms before realising his quarterbacks absence, he would usually be up by now beer can in hand. Sculling the left over milk the captain left his bar in search for the other man. Entering the brunets room Thad had expected lots of things, especially after last night. Maybe his quarterback attempting to forget about it all through an abundance of shirtless girls or kegs of beer.  
But not the usually sarcastic man curled upon a blanket-less bed, patterns of blooming bruises decorating his side. And definitely not the haunted expression etched into his face as he slept.

Castle paused as he evaluated the extent of the bruises. He had gotten there in time to stop the unspeakable,   
but he wasn’t aware of what had happened before he had arrived.


End file.
